<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sketches for One I love, two she loves, three shes true to me by PropheticOphelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511252">Sketches for One I love, two she loves, three shes true to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropheticOphelia/pseuds/PropheticOphelia'>PropheticOphelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If they could part the sand from the sea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fuck wet noodle looking sakura, Gen, He's around 18? 19?, Here's a bad digital drawing, His eyebags make him look older but thats a Uchiha thing, I said give muscular sakura rights, LOVE HIM, Other, Shes stronk, Tourist kakashi is v cute, of my bby Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropheticOphelia/pseuds/PropheticOphelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Im going to be pile dumping my digital artwork and paper sketches here! So instead of sleuthing through my tumblr, theres a single source lol. But if you want to follow my brand new tumblr I made specifically to upload stuff for this fanfic and reblog anime shit, follow prophetic-demigod on tumblr!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>If they could part the sand from the sea [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. lil Itachi Hatake <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's a bad first digital drawing I did of lil Itachi! I'm still awkward around drawing online so sorry about the bad lines and the flat colors lol<br/>follow me at prophetic-demigod on tumblr if you want to see it first on there and if you want to see me spam reblog anime lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kakashi and Sakura- traditional style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I SAID GIVE MUSCULAR SAKURA RIGHTS OKAY, FUCK THAT WET NOODLE VERSION OF HER. I have opinions and thoughts on muscular Sakura and I love her lol, also tourist Kakashi makes me v happy lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im trying lol, Im not the best artist but I love to draw so please be gentle lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lil Itachi- traditional style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Im not v happy with his face but I was messing with it for an hour before I said fuck it lol, Im tryinggg</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's my dumb child being dumb and cute lol, Lil Itachi is like my fave character to draw ever!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lil Itachi Training Outfit- Traditional style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I love dressing muscular male characters in semi slutty outfits, its how I cope knowing I can never be that stronk lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I,,, Im defeated lol, I wish I was a better artist but this isnt the worst Ive done, I'll say that</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lil Itachi Fighting- Traditional Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My masterpiece,,,, my Pièce de résistance,,,I love stonk boys</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my fav fanart rn, I love him and I would die for him lmaooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love it? Hate it? Comment below how you like my bad fanart or you can leave me a message on tumblr under prophetic-demigod!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>